pan integral
by Winry-chan21
Summary: Kid Flash conoce a una chica interesante antes de descubrir sus super poderes sin embargo ella desaparece en extrañas circunstancias, ¿quien era ella? ¿La volvera a ver? ¿Por qué se llama esta historia pan integral? Entren y averiguenlo 100% FLINX


**Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. **

**Nota: Una visión jocosa de lo que pudo haber pasado. **

**Pan integral.**

Hace mucho tiempo en Central City vivía un joven normal llamado Wally West, pelirrojo, de ojos azules, estudiaba en una buena escuela, estaba por cumplir quince años, conocía las mismas calles, los frecuentaba los mismos cines, la misma panadería, y su vida transcurría **lenta y monótonamente…**

Un verano cualquiera, Wally, empezó a trabajar en la panadería en la que siempre compraba el pan. Estaba ahorrando para una motocicleta, porque amaba la velocidad, y estaba seguro de que si seguía de turno completo todo el verano la conseguiría más pronto de lo que su tío podía decir: "_ni pienses en subirte en esa cosa"_

Era su segunda semana, ya casi sabia todos los precios, era un excelente repartidor y además siempre estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, todas las clientas lo adoraban. Todos menos, _pan integral _de las 9:00.

_Pan integral_, era el apodo que él le había puesto a una chica de piel pálida y cabellos negros teñidos con mechones rosa, que llegaba siempre a las nueve de la noche, nunca sonreía, ni decía hola, pedía un pan integral, pagaba y se iba.

Siendo otra persona no le hubiese importado, pero era él. El señor simpatía, como solía decirle su tío. Sentía la necesidad de caerle bien a todo el mundo y de alguna manera el que esa chica no se muriera por su sonrisa cinco estrellas, como toda mujer que pisaba esa tienda, le daba mal genio. Y a él no le gustaba el mal genio, así que esa noche al menos quería robarle un "gracias".

La muchacha entró al local faltando cinco minutos para las nueve, llegó usando una camiseta sin mangas, negra, con un hello kittie que decía**: Sweet and juice; **y eso le sorprendió al pelirrojo quien no pudo contener su risa.

-Buenas noches- dijo entre carcajadas, la muchacha enarco una ceja.

-Buenas…- trató de responder por primera vez la de cabellos teñidos, sin embargo Wally seguía muerto de la risa.

-¿En qué…puedo…?- intentaba fervientemente el pelirrojo, hasta que dos minutos después pudo calmarse.

-¿De qué te reías?- le preguntó beligerante la muchacha,

-De nada, de nada- intentó evitar Wally. La chica bufó con una mirada llena de escepticismo.

-No me quieres hacer creer que te partiste de la risa cuando llegue, sin ninguna razón en especial ¿o, sí?- preguntó la muchacha con tono amenazante. Wally sonrió complacido. Si bien no era un "gracias", al menos era más de lo que ella había dicho desde él que trabajaba allí.

-No, me rio de que no es el tipo de camiseta que esperaba verte- respondió el chico buscando el pan integral. Aunque ella jamás especificaba cual quería, él siempre le daba el que estaba relleno de **mermelada de guayaba.**

- ¿Y por qué no?, ¿acaso me conoces cómo para decir que ropa usaría y cual no?- cuestionó la chica con las manos en las cintura, Wally arqueó una ceja, nuevamente no parecía haber sido afectada por su sonrisa. Suspiró resignado mientras envolvía el pan en una servilleta.

-No, señorita, lo lamento- respondió él entregándole el pan y el cambio.

-Gracias- le respondió ella inconscientemente, pero con fastidio y se marchó con el seño fruncido.

Wally parpadeó y sonrió. Tenía el día hecho.

Esa noche su jefe le dijo que no se sintiera mal si algunos clientes eran pesados, pero él no se sentía mal porque todos los clientes fuesen pesados, él sólo se sentía retado por la única chica que pisaba la tienda y jamás le sonreía, así que no le hizo mucho caso al sujeto.

Al día siguiente a las nueve y diez llegó _ pan integral, _tenía audífonos y estaba escuchando: _**"Don't be stupid (You know I love you)"**_ de Shania Twain.

-Don't be stupid, you know I love you, don't be ridiculous, you know I meant it. Don't be absurd, you know I want y'a…- cantaba la muchacha con su tierna voz que pretendía no ser escuchada. Wally se sonrió así mismo.

- Aw. Eso es conmovedor- dijo el pelirrojo sin esperar ser escuchado.

-¿Disculpa?- cuestionó la chica dándole una mirada de basilisco. El pelirrojo dio un respingo, ¡diablos, si que tenía buenos oídos!

-Eh…tú, cantando esa canción, es lindo- respondió Wally totalmente avergonzado y listo para recibir un grito que lo mandara a la última luna de Júpiter.

-Pues me gusta la canción- respondió ella y se encogió de hombros. El pelirrojo quedó patidifuso por la pacifica respuesta.

-Pues es genial, a mi también- atinó a decir él y la muchacha sonrió, entonces el joven de catorce años pareció sentir que el mundo se detenía a su alrededor, pues podía detallar el hermoso rostro de la chica. Aunque sólo fue un minuto, la sensación fue tan rara que creyó sentirse desfallecer.

-Oye- le dijo ella de pronto.

-¿Ah?- cuestionó mareado.

-Mi pan integral- respondió la chica y él se lo entregó en menos de un segundo en su mano. La muchacha lo miró desconcertada.

-Que tengas un buen día- le respondió Wally y la chica enarcó una ceja.

-Son las nueve de la noche pasadas- se burló ella.

-Oh, sí, claro, claro- le respondió él. Su desconcierto era extraño, pero la muchacha se contento con pensar que estaba tratando de filtrar con ella y se fue de la tienda creyéndolo un retardado mental.

Los siguientes días que pasaron a aquel tan extraño, a Wally West, el chico normal de pelo rojo y ojos azules, le comenzaron a pasar cosas aún más raras. La gente no se daba cuenta de cuando llegaba o cuando se iba, parecía que no importase a veces cuanto se tomara en las cosas, siempre estaba bien de tiempo y por alguna razón no podía evitar desgastar su ropa, un poco más seguido de lo normal.

Su tío dijo que era el desarrollo de su cuerpo, así que Wally pensó que lo mejor era ignorarlo, después de todo a él siempre le había gustado la velocidad y hacer las cosas un poco más rápido de lo usual no era malo ¿o sí?

Él quería pensar que no…

Un martes, de esos raros en especial, _Pan integral _llegó caminando tan despacio que a Wally le pareció detectar cada detalle de ella en un simple _**flash. **_Tenía una sonrisa radiante, un perfume suave y cautivador, y su cabello atado en dos lindas coletas, sólo que en esta ocasión ya no sólo tenía unos cuantos mechones rosados; tenía todo el cabello teñido de rosa, y se veía preciosa.

-Wow- dejó salir Wally sin pensarlo.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó ella enarcando una ceja.

-Te ves linda hoy- volvió a hablar sin pensar el chico, las palabras también parecían ser más rápidas que sus pensamientos lógicos.

La muchacha parpadeó ante el curioso comentario y por un momento se sintió desfallecer frente a los penetrantes ojos azules del chico, luego recobro la cordura.

-Gracias- respondió con voz quebrada- Me podrías dar un…

-Sí, sí, ya sé- le respondió él alzando el brazo con el pan ya envuelto en la servilleta rosada que siempre le daba y el cambio para la cantidad exacta con la que siempre pagaba.

-¡Wow! ¿Planeas ser el vendedor más rápido del oeste cuando crezcas o qué?- exclamó _pan integral_ sin poder evitarlo, Wally soltó una carcajada.

-No, pero si todo lo demás fracasa, lo tendré pendiente- le dijo y la chica rió.

Wally sintió cada nota de su cantarina risa rosar suavemente sus tímpanos.

-Está bien…- le dijo ella tomando el pan con intenciones de marcharse.

-¿Y tú?- exclamó el pelirrojo de pronto, casi como estornudando las palabras.

-¿Yo qué?- cuestionó ella.

-¿Tú que vas a hacer cuando termines la prepa?- preguntó Wally. La chica se dio la vuelta para mirarlo fijamente y tuvo unos momentos de vacilación.

-Quiero ser gimnasta- respondió al fin _pan integral, _entonces, como quien no quiere la cosa, abrió un poco la servilleta y mordió un diminuto trozo de pan.

-¿Enserio? Eso es genial, mi plan es ser corredor de motocross- contestó animadamente el pelirrojo, le hacía muy feliz que la chica al fin quisiera tener una conversación con él.

-¿Cómo plan A?- preguntó ella dando un segundo mordisco al pan.

-Sí…oye, ¿y practicas gimnasia en el colegio?- cuestionó Wally emocionado con la idea.

-Sí, de hecho, de eso vengo, siempre me da hambre después de entrenar- respondió ella con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ah, ¿enserio? ¿Y qué haces en esas prácticas? ¿Te paras de cabeza o algo así?- cuestionó Wally hiperactivamente.

-Puf- bufó ella dejando el pan en el mostrador- eso es juego de niños.

Dicho eso la chica estiró las manos e hizo una voltereta perfectamente ejecutada en el espacio tan pequeño. Wally sólo podía aplaudir y lanzar silbidos de admiración, mientras _pan integral _le sonreía y hacía reverencias principescas.

Luego la muchacha tomó su pan de donde lo había dejado y le dio otro mordisco.

-Eso es impresionante- exclamó el chico.

-Lo sé- respondió ella y ambos rieron.

-¿Y para la gimnasia se requieren algunas cosas especiales?- cuestionó el pelirrojo más interesado aún que en un inicio, la muchacha iba por la mitad del pan, llegando al centro dulce de la guayaba.

- Pues no debes tener sobre peso, porque hay saltos que son algo peligrosos si no estás en buena forma…

-Ah, pues tú entonces encajas perfectamente- le dijo Wally y ella no se detuvo a agradecerle el piropo.

-…También hay que usar spandex, y eso lo odio, pero bueno lo genial es mezclar tu apariencia con tu acto- terminó de explicar la muchacha mientras se llenaba la boca de mermelada.

- Ah, por eso te pintas el cabello de rosa- exclamó Wally creyendo que descubría lo sucedido, pero la muchacha bajó la mirada sintiéndose incomoda, y él comprendió que se equivocaba.

-…eso fue sólo _**mala suerte**_-señaló _pan integral _y pasó su mano con tristeza por sus rosadas coletas.

-Ah…pero se te ven geniales- atinó a decir el pelirrojo.

-No es cierto…

-Sí, es verdad, cuando entraste sentí que veía a una estrella de cine o algo así- replicó Wally sin darse cuenta a tiempo de lo que decía, entonces ambos se sonrojaron.

-Bueno…pero es que me pasó por una tontería- dijo la muchacha saliéndose por la tangente- es que estaba muy molesta el día que me estaba pintando el cabello y no sé qué pasó, creo que me distraje o algo y se terminó derramando todo el tinte en mi cabello.

-¿pero por qué estabas tan enojada?- cuestionó Wally lleno de curiosidad.

- Porque mi futuro ex novio es un idiota…- respondió ella con un poco de enfado.

La hermosa sonrisa de Wally se descompuso.

-Ah, tienes novio- exclamó evidentemente desanimado él.

-Futuro ex novio- corrigió ella sintiendo que se enojaba un poco más. Wally sonrió de nuevo.

-Lamento decir que me alegra- respondió y la muchacha dio su último mordisco al pan.

-Puf, no te preocupes, yo también lo lamento- respondió _pan integral _y ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice.

-Bueno pues gracias por la charla, pero me tengo que ir- le dijo la chica después un par de segundos y él suspiró con desgano.

-Te veo mañana- le dijo él y ella se despidió con la mano.

Ese día Wally sintió la noche eterna, su corazón corría como un jaguar en plena llanura y _pan integral _era su camino lleno de estrellas. Ahora sí que estaba seguro que lo que él tenía no era más que el crecimiento, cómo decían sus tíos y sus profesores.

A la noche siguiente estaba impaciente por encontrarse con la chica del cabello rosa, ansiaba poder compartir otra charla animada con ella y quizás está vez le preguntaría su nombre.

Se alistó, y organizó las servilletas en el mostrador, de todos los colores típicos, rojas, blancas, verdes, marrones, de cuadros blancos con rojos…rosadas, se preguntó si ella se daba cuenta de que le daba la rosada porque sabía que le gustaba, pero sacudió la cabeza, seguramente pensaría que era la única servilleta de la panadería.

Hizo cincuenta pedidos antes de que se hicieran las nueve, pero pasó la hora y la chica no llegaba. Tras limpiar el lugar cinco veces y entregar seis pedidos más Wally observó que se hicieron las diez y seguía sin dar señales de vida.

Cuando el reloj marcó diez y cinco minutos, Wally estaba totalmente impaciente, no quería creer que tendría que esperar otro día para volver a ver a la muchacha. Cuando iban siendo ya casi hora de cerrar, un grito ensordecedor llamó la atención del deprimido pelirrojo.

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ, PATAN!- se escuchó de una voz muy conocida para él y entonces la vio, _pan integral _estaba en la entrada, forcejeando con un sujeto más alto y fuerte que ella, posiblemente de último año de preparatoria.

-Pues fíjate bien, niñita, que no te suelto, porque tú y yo no vamos a terminar hasta que yo a ti te dé el pase de graduación ¿me entiendes?- gruñó el adolescente.

-¡AH! ¡SUELTAME! ¡ME HACES DAÑO!- exigió furiosa la muchacha. Entonces Wally se saltó el mostrador preparado para coger al chico a golpes, sin embargo en ese momento una luz rosada resplandeciente lo segó y el chico que forcejeaba con su clienta favorita salió disparado hasta dos calles más al fondo. Aterrada _pan integral _salió corriendo sin fuerza en sus piernas hacía el otro lado de la calle.

Lo siguiente que Wally escuchó fueron explosiones de buzones de correo, algunas alarmas de autos y bancos activadas, gatos negros maullando y por ultimo un choque automovilístico. Desesperando el pelirrojo deseó poder correr lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzar a la peli-rosa a la cual ya no veía por ningún lado.

Entonces todo se volvió borroso, cómo si estuviese viendo un video en máxima velocidad, pasó todos los escenarios de la ciudad hasta llegar a los límites de esta y cuando llegó al típico: "Usted está dejando Central City" perdió la conciencia.

Lo último que vio Wally fue a su tío usando un extraño traje rojo…

-Wally…Wally- escuchaba el muchacho, pero no quería levantarse.

-Cinco minutos más, tía Iris…

-Wallace Rudolph West, despierta en este instante- exigió su tía, entonces el muchacho se levantó de un solo brinco.

Le tomó un momento a sus ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz del cuarto y más de un grito de dolor para alejar el sufrimiento que sentía en su cabeza.

Cuando reconoció todo, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, y que enfrente de él estaban su tío Barry y su tía Iris.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- cuestionó él alterado- Y ¿_Pan integral_?

Ambos adultos enarcaron una ceja.

-¿Tú sólo piensas en comida, no?- replicó su tía sin comprender lo que su sobrino quería decirle.

-Hoy es un día importante en tu vida Wally- le dijo su tío con voz sería- hoy has descubierto tus poderes, hoy te has convertido en _**Kid flash**_.

-¿_**Kid Flash**_? ¿Mis poderes? ¿De qué me están hablando? Yo tengo que ir a hablar con ella, tengo que saber que ella está bien…

Pero aunque él quisiera ir a ver lo que le había acontecido a la muchacha de cabellos rosados tras el resplandor fluorescente, todo era inútil porque, aun si sus tíos se lo hubiesen permitido, él no podía moverse de la cama, sus músculos estaban completamente exhaustos…

_**Dos años después **_del accidente, el descubrimiento de sus poderes, y un arduo entrenamiento a cargo de su tío Barry, Wally West se había transformado en el súper héroe más eficiente de Central City_. Y Pan integral _se había convertido en sólo un remordimiento que le abarcaba una vez cada seis meses, en sus momentos de soledad y calma.

Una razón más para encontrarse eternamente trabajando a súper velocidad.

Ahora precisamente estaba por empezar un encargo en Jump City; su mejor amigo, Dick, mejor conocido como Robín, le había pedido amablemente que le echara un ojo a la ciudad mientras él y su equipo de titanes se encontraba buscando a la hermandad del mal.

Así que por eso, a las ocho y cuarenta de la noche, él patrullaba el museo de Jump City. Aunque claro a las ocho con cuarenta y un minutos vigilaba la cárcel, a las ocho y con cuarenta y cinco estaba comiendo un desayuno en china y a las nueve menos diez estaba de vuelta en el museo. Él simplemente no podía quedarse quieto, pero el punto es que allí estaba. Vigilando atentamente el lugar, lo cual era lo mejor que podía hacer pues a las _**nueve en punto **_un grupo de villanos entró a robar la exhibición egipcia.

Con una vista rápida notó que eran seis. En su veloz chequeo de expresiones, estatura y peso, se dio cuenta que la líder era una mujer. Pero no cualquier mujer, de algún modo esta chica, que posiblemente tenía su edad, le recordaba a alguien. Sin embargo la pregunta era ¿a quién?

Desafortunadamente no tenía paciencia para darle mucha importancia, pues tenía que detener a un secuestrador/violador/asesino en serie en Colombia por lo que les dio quince minutos para disfrutar de su falso triunfo y cuando volvió les quitó lo que habían robado, sin llevarlos a la cárcel inmediatamente, porque, como siempre, él gustaba de dar una segunda oportunidad a todos los malhechores.

A la chica le dio una rosa roja, porque se corrigen más moscas con miel que con vinagre…o algo así.

En fin, pasó el día siguiente correteando por todas las pastelerías de América, tenía antojo de pan, mucho pan, cuanto más pudiera mejor, entre más raro más dulce y más grande más quería.

No entendía por qué pero ese día en especial tenía un especial antojo por el delicioso sabor que ofrecían las panaderías, lo cual era poco común, sin embargo como siempre tenía hambre pensó que no importaba si era pan galletas pastel o la torre inclinada de pizza siempre y cuando se pudiera comer él estaría bien.

Cuando llegó la noche se le ocurrió pasar por el museo nuevamente, no creía que el grupo se aparecería de nuevo, pero otro villano sí podría hacerlo, tal vez un doctor luz que Raven mencionaba tanto, o quizás cualquier otro pobre tonto que pudiera caer bajo sus poderes, sería divertido si fuese de los que se vanagloriaban de sí mismos, porque él adoraba molestarlos.

Cuando llegó al museo se dio cuenta de que si había un villano, pero como esta vez no había nadie se dedicó a analizarlo despacio. Por su perfil, talla y peso era una chica. Cómo contaba con mucho tiempo se acercó más a ella mientras cruzaba la seguridad de manera segura y ágil. La miró sorprendido hacer unas volteretas en el aire y tuvo un Deja vu.

_Pan integral _vino a su mente. Pero eso no era posible ¿o sí?

Con todo su poder al máximo detuvo para él la escena. Entonces la miró, había cambiado su cabello, y su ropa, pero no había duda de que era ella. Y al darse cuenta de eso su corazón se disparó a toda marcha, no quería perder la oportunidad de hablarle, miles de preguntas venían a su mente inmediatamente, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saber por qué y cómo ella había terminado como una delincuente cualquiera y necesitaba saberlo YA.

Sin embargo… ¿qué iba a decirle? "Hola, soy el chico de la panadería a la que ibas hace dos años antes de convertirte en villana" No, eso era muy directo, mejor era ir…Ah, odiaba esa palabra…_**d-e-s-p-a-c-i-o.**_

Dejando sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que la muchacha estaba cerca del medallón de buena suerte que era el centro de atención de la exhibición.

-Necesitas algo de buena suerte ¿no?- le preguntó a sus espaldas y juraría que la vio dar un respingo.

Cuando ella volteó sobre sus talones, el recuerdo de su única conversación decente le vino a la mente; entonces Wally deseó que se acordara de él.

-Sólo eres un chico ¿quién eres?- cuestionó ella beligerante y eso le gustó, parecía que ella seguía siendo la misma, además de que habia hecho la pregunta perfecta.

-Kid Flash, el chico más rápido con vida- le respondió el pelirrojo muy pagado de sí mismo.

-¿Se supone que eres un buen chico o algo así?- preguntó ella.

-Uno de los mejores- responde Kid Flash con sinceridad.

-¿Y Bueno? ¿No deberías meterme a la cárcel?- exclamó _pan integral _con impaciencia. Wally contuvo las ganas de reírse.

-Creí que primero podría conocerte mejor- respondió el súper héroe. La peli-rosa rodó los ojos y bufó, eso era la señal que Kid estaba esperando.

-¿Por qué andas con esos perdedores?- cuestionó el pelirrojo- Sólo te atrasan.

-Yo sé, eso es lo que siempre les… ¿Y tú qué sabes?- cuestionó la muchacha a la defensiva, pero Wally ya sabía eso, él ya conocía perfectamente la pared que debía derrumbar antes de llegar a la verdadera chica que tenía ante sus ojos y de algún modo lo iba a lograr.

-Sólo que eres muy inteligente para estar en esto- contestó él como primer disparo.

-Ah, está es la parte donde tratas de convertirme, haciéndome ver todas mis posibilidades, ¡Estás perdiendo tu tiempo!- replicó la de cabellos rosados entonces Kid Flash creyó que era el momento para darle una pista.

-Cuando eres tan rápido como yo, tiempo es algo que tienes de sobra…- dijo él y al instante corrió hasta parís por una buena indirecta- ¿croissant?

La muchacha lo miró con la boca abierta por unos segundos, pero no pareció darse cuenta de lo que Kid Flash quería darle a entender.

-De todos es muy tarde para mí…- soltó al fin la muchacha y se alejó del súper héroe quien la miró consternado.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde- le corrigió él con insistencia. Sea lo que fuera él la ayudaría, porque Wally sabía lo que ella tenía para ofrecer y no dejaría que eso se perdiera.

-¿Y el Hive Five? Vendrán por mí- replicó ella, pero a Kid eso le pareció un chiste.

-Me ocupare de ellos.

-Pero ¿A dónde iré? ¿Qué hare?- demandó saber ella cual damisela en peligro.

-Confía en mí- respondió el pelirrojo extendiendo su mano. Parecía que su plan estaba funcionando, pero ella vaciló al contestarle.

-Pensándolo bien, ¡Neh!- respondió maliciosamente la villana y Kid fue tomado por sorpresa en una emboscada.

Minutos más tarde despertó adolorido en una jaula, pero no parecía de ningún material especial, así que fácilmente podía escapar de ella en menos de un segundo. Miró a todos lados a ver quiénes eran las brillantes mentes que le habían capturado y se sorprendió al ver una pila de cinco simios sin cerebro sacando de sus casillas a su _dulce pan integral, _quien para variar recibía el nombre de _**Jinx**_**. **

Cuando los simios se marcharon, él pudo notar la frustración en el rostro de la muchacha de cabellos rosados.

-No consigues mucho de su atención ¿o sí?- le habló el pelirrojo. **Siempre **tenía la necesidad de hablarle.

-No tienes idea… ¡Detén eso! ¿Para quién trabajas?- gruñó_ Jinx. _

-Ando solo estos días- respondió Wally y echó un rápido vistazo al lugar- Tienes un buen sitio aquí, muy "guarida secreta y eso"

-Deja de cambiarme el tema- ordenó ella, se vía increíblemente irritable.

-¿No te molesta que esos chicos nunca te presten atención?- insistió el súper héroe. La muchacha arqueó una inexistente ceja, quizás estaba siendo demasiado obvio.

-¿Por qué estás tan interesado en mí?- le preguntó la villana y él se mordió la lengua para tragarse la verdad a medias.

-Porque creo que hay algo en ti que es diferente, creo que puedes hacerlo mejor- respondió Wally dándole una razón secundaria, y una mirada sería que tenía efecto en ella, y él podía ver eso a través de sus rosados ojos.

El pelirrojo pensó que sería bueno aprovechar el momento para mandarle otra indirecta, así que desapareció y volvió a estar enfrente de ella con un sándwich en sus manos justo antes de que se cumpliera un parpadeo.

-¿Puedo conseguir algo de mostaza? Esto está algo seco- jugó el héroe, pero la villana destrozó el submarino de pan y jamón.

"_Bien, parece que es hora de dejar de usar las indirectas con la comida"- _pensó Kid Flash y se rió para sus adentros, pero su tranquilidad se esfumó al ver a la chica llamar a la hermandad del mal.

¿Iba a hacerlo? ¿Enserio? Él no quería creerlo, sin embargo ella ya había llamado así que lo mejor que quedaba por hacer era escapar. Y eso haría, pero primero averiguaría algo acerca de ella, tal vez tuviera un diario o una cosa así que le diera una pista de cómo una gimnasta en entrenamiento se transforma en... eso que ella era ahora, así que corrió al cuarto de la muchacha ignorando el desastre que se formaba caóticamente en el resto del edificio.

Revisó y revisó y no encontró más que cuadernos de dibujo repletos de unicornios.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse cuando estaba revisando uno de ellos.

-No sabía que eras el tipo de chicas a las que les gustaban los unicornios- mintió y la dejó entretenida destrozando su propia habitación…luego salió de allí, estaba seguro de que la vería pronto.

Por un par de minutos, se la pasó pensando en las exactas palabras que debía decirle, pero incluso para **él **el tiempo fue muy corto, pues sólo unos minutos después ya tenía ante sus ojos a la chica de cabello rosado buscándolo en la carretera.

-¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Robar un banco?- se cuestionó Jinx y Wally se sonrió.

-¿Harías eso por mí? Estoy conmovido- bromeó el pelirrojo apareciendo detrás de la villana, está sonrió. Pero esa sonrisa no era conocida por el héroe, quien ante sus ojos tuvo su sueño hecho pesadilla al ver transformar su _amado pan integral_ en una anciana bruja de cabellos negros y acento ruso, seguramente perteneciente a la hermandad del mal y quien, entre las únicas burlas que alcanzó a comprenderle, llamó correctamente a lo que le venía encima: "Correr por su vida"

Una carrera que lo llevó al punto de desgaste que había experimentado hace un par de años atrás y que le hizo indispensable ocultarse. Estaba en su límite cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y una sombra conocida entró a la bodega en la que se encontraba oculto.

-¿Jinx?- llamó el pelirrojo sintiéndose extraño al usar ese nombre- ¿Tú eres tú?

Su respuesta fue un ataque de rayos de mala suerte que rompieron la tubería y lo lanzaron un poco más allá en la bodega.

-Eres tú- afirmó el héroe mientras levantaba su pobre humanidad lo mejor que podía para acercarse a la pared. Estaba agitado.

-Me hiciste ver como una idiota…- se quejó la muchacha, pero él estaba muy mal para responder enseguida- ¿qué te pasa? ¿Se te acabo la gasolina?

-Por ahora- respondió él ofreciéndole una de las sonrisas que jamás le afectaron- Sólo necesito un minuto para reponerme.

-No voy a darte un minuto- le amenazó la villana con un extraño aparato en sus manos.

-¿Por qué quieres ser como ella?- cuestionó el héroe reclamando por la respuesta que tanto había buscado esa noche.

-Soy mala suerte, el bien nunca fue una opción para mí…- respondió Jinx con dolor y rencor en sus palabras- al menos con la hermandad del mal puedo conseguir algo de respeto.

-No tienes que lastimar a los demás para sentirte bien contigo misma- señaló Wally recordando cuanta admiración le provocó verla realizar sus actos acrobáticos el día antes del accidente automovilístico. Pero no logró sino herirla, era obvio que ella no quería recordar, así que reaccionaria tan violentamente como su mal carácter le había enseñado que lo haría cuando ambos aun tenían 14 años, sólo que con una pequeña diferencia, ella usaba un arma eléctrica ahora.

Un arma que le impedía moverse.

-¡AH!- gritó de dolor el pelirrojo.

- Y eso es sólo el nivel uno- le dijo la muchacha y por un segundo Wally empezó a creer que su adorado _pan integral _sí **se podría** haber echado a perder **un poco** en su centro de guayaba.

-Madame Rouge, lo capture, justo como dije que lo haría- dijo animadamente la chica a la mujer que lo estaba persiguiendo hace unos momentos. Pero la vieja de acento ruso no pareció ni orgullosa ni feliz con la noticia, en vez de eso golpeó a Jinx, y el pelirrojo deseó en ese instante poder liberarse de los rayos electrónicos para protegerla. Villana o no, nadie tenía porque maltratarla.

-Sólo quería alguien a quien admirar…- se quejó la chica en el suelo- creí que eras genial.

-La vida está llena de decepciones, tú eres sólo uno más de ellos, ahora entrégame al chico- le dijo Madame Rouge a la chica. Pero su expresión le dijo a Wally que ella no iba a hacerlo.

-Ve y atrápalo tu misma- le dijo Jinx a la mujer y destruyó el maldito aparato con sus poderes, entonces Wally tomó aliento y se levantó dejando un "Gracias".

Él sabía lo que ella le diría, él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que _pan integral_ no dejaba a nadie meterse con ella. Lo supo hace dos años desde el preciso instante en el que la vio exigirle al neandertal que tenía por novio que la soltara en vez de ponerse a llorar. Lo supo todo el tiempo y siempre la admiró por eso.

Ahora necesitaba conseguirle una rosa roja, como símbolo de un nuevo inicio y eso haría.

Sin embargo cuando volvió a la escena notó que ella no estaba sola así que dejó su presente en un rincón y fue a la azotea de un edificio. Necesitaba ver lo que ocurría sin ser observado. Sólo atinó a ser testigo de una despedida insipiente.

Esperó a que ella tomara su flor y al verla sonreír con ella en sus manos pensó que era ahora o nunca, así que corrió a su encuentro.

-Hola, otra vez- le dijo cuando ella iba caminando en un parque.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó la de cabellos rosados con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntó el héroe conteniendo las ganas de abrazarla. Ella lo miró con incredulidad, rodó los ojos y se pasó la mano por su cara para limpiar la marca del llanto.

-Oh, no sé- exclamó la chica con sarcasmo- ¿será quizás porque todo en lo que creía se fue al diablo de nuevo?

-De nuevo ¿eh?- señaló Kid Flash con agrado al ver que podía direccionar la conversación a donde él quería, pero ella no contestó.

-Tal vez no tenías una buena dirección, es decir, esa vieja bruja no era precisamente el mejor ejemplo a seguir- volvió a hablar el héroe.

-¿Tú que sabes? Tal vez yo soy igual a ella…- replicó Jinx con beligerancia.

-No lo eres…- afirmó Wally dulcemente.

-¿Acaso me conoces como para poder decir algo así?- cuestionó Jinx desviando la mirada.

-Tanto como para saber que te gusta el pan integral relleno de mermelada de guayaba- le dijo el héroe con tono cansado mientras desaparecía y reaparecía en un parpadeo con el bocadillo mencionado envuelto en una servilleta rosada, la muchacha enarcó una inexistente ceja.

-Ok… y **tú** ¿por qué sabes eso?- cuestionó Jinx sorprendida. Él le tomó de la mano y colocó el pan en ella.

-Porque soy el panadero más rápido del oeste- le contestó sonriendo y ella lo miró patidifusa. Miles de expresiones pasaron a través del rostro de la muchacha, quien terminó llorando incontrolablemente.

Kid Flash la abrazó mientras ella lloraba, y pudo sentir sus dedos aferrándose a su pecho con desesperación.

Tuvieron que pasar al menos quince minutos para que ella pudiese hablar nuevamente.

-Ese día morí- dejó salir con dolor la adolescente y se separó de él con delicadeza.

-¿Moriste?- repitió sin comprender el pelirrojo.

-Sí, la chica normal con sueños murió, ese día me convertí en esto y todos me miraban como a un monstruo- explicó con dolor la villana.

-No eres un monstruo- le dijo él colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Ella temblaba.

-Pero lo era…No podía controlar mis poderes, a cualquier lugar que iba causaba desgracia, sólo pude huir- decía la muchacha con desesperación- sólo eso…Huir, la academia me dio un lugar donde podía pertenecer, un lugar donde mis poderes podían ser usados para algo y donde mi vida tenía un significado de nuevo. Pero ahora, nada de eso sirve y me siento como esa vez, sin hogar, sin destino… sin esperanzas.

-_Pan integral…- _le llamó él sin pensar. Ella parpadeó.

-¿Disculpa?- le dijo Jinx.

-Lo siento…así era como yo te decía cuando ibas a la tienda- le dijo Kid Flash, la muchacha sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Por qué siempre pedía pan integral?- se burló ella sin ganas.

-Sí- respondió con su sonrisa despampanante Wally- Para mí era un reto llegar a conversar contigo… eras perturbadora, luego interesante, y cuando al fin hablamos un poco pensé que eras fascinante. Jinx, escucha, realmente no creo que hayas dejado de ser tú…

-Sí ha sido así.

-No, no lo ha sido- insistió tercamente el héroe- Sigues siendo orgullosa, sigues teniendo una pared para que la gente no vea tu lado dulce, te molesta que te juzguen sin conocerte ¿Por qué la gente no puede creer que eres soñadora sólo por ser diferente? Unicornios y ese gato sin boca pueden gustarte, y es asunto tuyo, así era antes y sigue siendo ahora ¿no?

La muchacha sonrió.

-…Aún me gusta el pan integral- se burló la muchacha y abrió la servilleta para morderlo. Wally sonrió de nuevo.

-Sí, aún te gusta relleno de mermelada de guayaba- le contestó él. La muchacha tenía la boca llena de dicho dulce.

-Sí, me encanta este en especial, pero ¿no era el único que tenía la tienda?- preguntó ella.

-No, también habían otros, con jamón y queso, con uvas pasas, con canela, pero no sé yo siempre creí que este era el mejor para ti…- explicó Wally sintiendo que se sonrojaba con lo tonto que sonaba eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Para quitarme la amargura?- preguntó Jinx con un tono algo quisquilloso.

-Pues sí- respondió con descaro el pelirrojo. Ambos rieron.

-Extraño ser normal- dijo ella con un suspiro. Él también suspiró.

-Yo creo que sería peor si extrañaras ser tú misma- le dijo Wally con seriedad y ella lo miró fijamente a sus ojos azules. Era increíble esa separación de ideas.

-Siempre creí que eran la misma cosa - soltó ella.

- No lo son- corrigió Kid Flash con una amplia sonrisa. La muchacha lo pensó un momento y luego sonrió levemente.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-…Bueno, supongo que ahora debo irme- soltó la chica de pronto.

-¿A dónde?- cuestionó él y ella se mordió el labio inferior.

-No lo sé- admitió la peli-rosa encogiéndose de hombros.

-Podrías venir conmigo- ofreció Wally sin dudar, la muchacha le dio una mirada enigmática.

-¿Contigo? ¿A ser una heroína?

-No, si no quieres, puedes ser una gimnasta profesional- respondió el pelirrojo con total honestidad. La muchacha sintió la sonrisa inevitable a flor de piel.

-Gracias…aunque creo que no nos dejan a los de súper poderes entrar en competencias- señaló ella con una divertida indirecta.

-Entonces ya veremos que hacer- contestó Wally.

-Está bien, vamos entonces, pero Kid Flash…

-¿Sí?

-No me vuelvas a decir _Pan integral. _

Al escuchar esa petición el pelirrojo soltó una resonante carcajada que hizo eco en todos los rincones del parque.

-Ok, Jinxie- concedió Wally después de tanta risa.

-¿Jinxie?- cuestionó ella rodando los ojos.

-Sí…- respondió él con una sonrisa picara- ¿o prefieres _Pan integral…?_

_**FIN **_

No sé qué decirles chicas, sólo espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
